


Mr. Miller and His Brothers

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [332]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint finds out that Mr. Miller has brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Miller and His Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> The cat’s name was Mr. Miller. He’s a [tuxedo cat](http://www.petsafe.net/blog/wp-content/uploads/tuxedo_cat_moustache.jpg) with a white patch just below his nose that looked like a white mustache. He is friendly and adorable and Clint is completely smitten with Mr. Miller. 

Clint was playing with Mr. Miller’s paws on Phil’s couch in his office when a thought occurred to him. “Hey Phil, why is Mr. Miller always in your office? Don’t you ever take him home?”

Phil paused from typing out his report and squinted. “Mr. Miller doesn’t like my place. he prefers it here in the office.”

“Yeah, but have you ever tried bringing him home?” Clint placed the cat on his head. 

“Yes, I did. I swore, never again.” Phil said with a shudder. 

Clint scoffed. “That bad, huh?” 

“You can’t even imagine. Mr. Miller started to-”

The door opened suddenly, scaring Mr. Miller into jumping from Clint’s head to somewhere behind the couch.

“Aww, Mr. Miller, no.” Clint said mournfully, looking through the small crack between the couch and the wall. “C’mon Mr. Miller. Come out of there.”

“Coulson, you have to do something about your deranged cat. It’s breaking everything in R&D. And it’s attacked the ambassador of Spain.” Jasper said with an exasperated tone, completely ignoring how Clint’s got one arm stuck in between the couch and the wall.

“That’s impossible. Mr. Miller has been here, playing with me, all day.” Clint pointed out. 

“No. That cat has been roaming HQ, terrorizing everybody. It needs to end. Now.” Jasper insisted. 

“Then it must have been a different cat because I swear to you, Mr. Miller has been an angel the entire day.” Clint insisted back.

“It had a white patch on its face that looked like a mustache. Does that sound familiar?” Jasper gave an exasperated smile, looking like he was ready to tear his hair out - well, metaphorically.

“Yes, but I’m telling you, it couldn’t have been Mr. Miller. He hasn’t even left this office, never mind my sight. I’m even willing to go to court as his witness if it comes down to it.” Clint said with definite conviction. What can you do? Clint liked Mr. Miller.

“Okay, this is just ridiculous. Phil, I just need you to get your devil cat out of-” Jasper stopped in the middle of his sentence when Mr. Miller wiggled out from in between the couch and the wall, heading towards his milk bowl. “How did- but I- The cat-”

“Let us know if you’re ever going to finish any of those sentence, huh, Jasper.” Clint grinned.

Jasper sneered at the archer, “Shut up, Barton. Just keep that cat in here and away from the ambassador’s face.”

“Will do.” Clint gave Jasper a mock salute before the man could close the door. Clint went over to Mr. Miller to pet him, and snorted. “Can you believe Jasper? Trying to blame things on Mr. Miller…”

“Well, you’re both right.” Phil said, not looking up from the phone he’s been tapping on since Jasper came in.

“What?”

“Mr. Miller didn’t do it.” Phil said as if that explained everything.

“Duh, I know that.”

“But it was my cat.”

“What? Are you trying to say that Mr. Miller teleported? Oooooh” Clint rolled his eyes at Phil. 

“It might have been Sergei.” Phil continued to tap frantically into his phone.

“Sergei?” Clint raised Mr. Miller to kiss him, only for the cat to put a paw on his nose.

“I don’t have a cat. I’ve got eight.”

Clint froze, then moved the cat to the side to peer at Phil. “What?”

“I’ve got eight cats. Mr. Miller is always here. The other seven are either at home, or here, and they all have white patches on their faces that look like mustaches. Today, I brought in Sergei because I thought Mr. Miller might have missed his brother. I thought Sergei was still sleeping in his travel bag.”

“What?” Clint repeated because it seemed like the only appropriate response.

“But don’t worry. I put tracking devices in their collars. I just need to get this- done!” Phil stood up and took Mr. Miller away from Clint, placing the cat in the travel bag and closing it. “C’mon. We need to get Sergei. For some reason, my cats seem to like you, so if he gets difficult, I’m throwing you in there.”

“I’m sorry, I’m still stuck on the fact that you have eight cats. Why was this never discussed when we started going out?” Clint said, but followed Phil out anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/134733574906/im-so-happy-my-prof-just-told-me-i-had-an)


End file.
